


Thea, Queened

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Femslash 100: Kinks Table - Rare Pairs [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Oral Sex, Queening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Rare Pair" Kinks Prompt Table @ Femslash100. Prompt is "Queening"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thea, Queened

 

  
Thea stroked the back of Sara's thighs.

Sara kept shuffling forward, her knees on the pillow either side of Thea's head.

Sara was wet. Real wet. Her pussy swollen and pink, glistening with arousal.

"You smell, so fucking good," Thea's hands reached Sara's ass, squeezing and caressing.

Sara had a momentary feeling of deja-vu. Of Oliver saying the same thing in the same situation, his hands, rougher hands, on her ass.

Thea giving her a playful spank brought her focus to this Queen. Ollie's sister. He'd be furious. The same way Laurel had been when she'd found out Sara was sleeping with Ollie.

"What is it?" Thea asked, seeing the odd smile on Sara's lips.

"I was thinking," Sara lied, "that I am about to queen a Queen."

Thea laughed and kissed the inside of Sara's thigh, urging her down with her hands. "Come on my lips," Thea said, then put her mouth to Sara's cunt.

Thea was softer, no stubble scratching her thighs, her tongue less insistent. Thea showed a reverence Oliver never had. There was genuine, bright pleasure in Thea's eyes as if Sara's sex was fulfilling her every desire.

Massaging Sara's behind, Thea steadily licked and sucked faster, listening to Sara's moans and taking cues from the thrusting and grinding of her hips.

"Thea, oh Thea," Sara whimpered. She stopped thinking about Oliver. Just Thea. Her mouth. Her hands. Her eyes. Thea Queen. Beautiful, damaged, her soul ablaze with a terrifying passion and tainted with darkness. "Thea!"


End file.
